


Under Lock and Key

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries to protect you, F/M, He forgot one minor detail, Light Swearing, Multi, No Smut, heavily implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this comment I got on the last chapter of the last part of the series XD"I have the mental image of Steve and Bucky like those old cartoons where they hammer random 2x4s across the door and chains and nails are in the door to barricade the apartment to keep the reader all to themselves like the greedy puppies they are 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyBarnes92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts).



> Thank you VickyBarnes92! This was EXACTLY the fluff I wanted to write today. 
> 
> *Chef's kiss*

You stood in front of the front door, sipping on your coffee. You cocked your head as you examined the door. It was a very nice door. Tony had spared no expense when he’d had it installed. 

It was also currently covered from top to toe in locks of various sizes. Half of them looked like they were straight out of an escape room. To complete the ridiculous look, 2x4’s were crisscrossed, seemingly at random, and the thickest chain you’d ever seen stretched across it too. 

You sipped your coffee again. 

You felt warm arms wrap around your waist as Steve leaned his head against yours. “You been decorating?” He teased. 

You shook your head although you did reach down and wrap your free hand over his arms. “Very funny, chucklehead.” 

Steve laughed. “This must’ve been what kept Buck up so late last night.” 

You glanced up at Steve. “He was up late?” You asked, brow already furrowing in worry. 

Steve shook his head and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he turned and headed for the kitchen. “You didn’t hear him try to sneak into bed this morning?” 

You rolled your eyes before you went back to studying the door. “Not all of us are SUPER Steven.” 

Steve backtracked so he could wrap an arm around your waist and pull you close to his chest. “I dunno, sweetheart. You seem pretty super from where I’m standing.” 

Steve leaned down and pressed a deep, lingering kiss to your lips. You pulled away, looking for a place to set your coffee down so you could climb Steve like a tree, but Steve chuckled and broke away. “Raincheck, sweetheart.” He murmured, leaning down to chastely kiss your lips one last time. “I promised Sam I’d go for a run with him this morning.” 

“Damn Sam.” You grumbled. 

“Heard that!” 

“And damn your hearing too.” 

You wandered into the kitchen behind Steve as he pulled a few protein bars out of the pantry. He handed you and picked up the coffee cup with his name on it from the counter. 

You eyed the packaging warily. “What’s this for?” You asked. 

Steve smirked. “You know I love you, right?” He asked. 

You peeled your eyes away from the wrapper and turned to look at him with narrowing eyes. “Yes?” 

“And you know I trust you . . . right?” 

You put the protein bar and your coffee on the counter and braced your arms against the granite. “Oh boy. Okay. Hit me with it.” You braced for whatever was coming. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk coating his lips as he waited for you to peak up at him again. 

It took a few minutes of silence before you did. 

“I need a ride.” Steve said simply, shrugging like it was no big deal. “Buck kinda locked the door.” 

You immediately relaxed and picked up your coffee. “Oh. Well, that’s not so bad.” 

“What did you think I was going to ask?” 

You shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. Maybe you were going to ask what Wade and I got up to on my world. We did think we were the only one’s alive there.” You shrugged and sighed theatrically as you spun away from the bar and started wandering towards the front door again. “We would have had to repopulate the world eventually. A real Adam and Eve situation.” 

You hardly took two steps before Steve’s arm reached out to snag your bicep, he spun you around and grabbed your coffee out of your hand, setting it on the counter before he hoisted you against his body and pinned you against a wall. He devoured you, pressing harder and harder until you couldn’t tell where you stopped and he began. 

You loved it. 

The oxygen was starting to get a little thin though when he finally pulled away. “Gotta stop you right there, sweetheart.” He panted. 

You nodded as you reached your arms up and tried to pull his head back down to yours. “I’m stopped. Let’s go.” 

Steve shook his head and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he let you slide down the front of his chest. Both of your breaths hitched as you slid just right. 

“Ditch Sam.” You begged. 

Steve shook his head. 

You pouted. 

Steve covered his eyes with his hand and blindly reached for your coffee. “Just . . . drink your coffee.” He all but begged. 

You curled your hands around the cup and sighed. “Fine.” You murmured. 

You took a sip of your coffee and grimaced as you took the protein bar Steve handed to you. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of your head. “I know you hate ‘em. But you know how you get when you take me with you.” 

You sighed and pocketed the bar. “Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Steve smirked at you and grabbed his coffee. “Ready to go?” 

You nodded and pushed to your feet just as a yawn sounded behind you. You turned to see Bucky coming out of the bedroom, hair mused. 

“Morning Buck.” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky glanced up and saw the two of you standing in the kitchen. A wide smile broke across his face. “Morning! Did you see what I’ve been working on?” 

You nodded, somehow managing to keep a straight face. “The door looks very . . . secure, baby.” 

“Anything for you . . . Rapunzel.” Bucky winked at you. 

You just shook your head and hide your smile as you took another sip of coffee. 

Bucky, the feared Winter Solider. The man trapped and trained under HYDRA’s thumb for seventy years – The man trained not to miss a single detail, immediately zeroed in on the cardboard cup in your hands with an all too familiar logo proudly painted on the side. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” He demanded. 

You glanced at the cup innocently and back again. “Starbucks? Got you one too, babe.” You winked at him. 

“How . . . ?” 

You smirked and blinked from the kitchen to Bucky’s side. You pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Teleporter. Remember?” You blinked back to Steve’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Ready to go?” 

“To . . . go?” Bucky asked, shellshocked. Looked like THAT little tidbit had escaped his attention. 

You shot another blinding smile in Bucky’s direction. “Sorry to leave you trapped here by yourself baby.” You pretended to think about it for a minute. “I guess that makes YOU Rapunzel.” 

Steve chuckled against you and you tossed a jaunty salute in Bucky’s direction. “Ta-ta! See you in a few hours when you get the door open!” 

You clung to Steve and pulled him through space-time until you landed just outside the gym. You swayed on your feet but somehow managed to keep your death grip on your coffee. Steve reached into your pocket and pulled out your protein bar. He unwrapped it for you and handed it to you as he steadied you against the wall. “Thanks for the ride, sweetheart.” He said, pressing a kiss to your head. “Now. Eat that and drink your coffee. I’ll come find you when I’m done and maybe we’ll get that raincheck after all.” 

He stared at you hungrily and you swallowed hard. 

Steve shot you one last look before he disappeared into the gym. 

“I’m going to need more of these.” You murmured as you took a bite out of the disgusting thing. 

A dozen floors above you, Bucky stood glaring at the feat of engineering he’d proudly called a masterpiece the night before. He kicked the solid door and flinched as the laser grid kicked on. He threw his face in his hands and turned to the kitchen where a Starbucks coffee was waiting for him with his name proudly written on it. 

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're doing a round of cartoon troupes, it wouldn't be complete without this one. XD

You glanced at Nat as you stood just outside your door, leaning against the hallway wall.

"I dunno, Nat. This seems like a bad idea." 

"Just do it. I have a bet with Barton. I need reaction times."

You sighed as you twirled your phone in your hand. Though you had to admit, you'd helped Nat with this little "experiment" on Steve earlier and that had been entertaining. You'd even go so far as to say that it had been worth lecture you were sure you were going to get later for it.

You glanced at the solid door. You could hear the sounds of power tools inside and you knew Bucky wasn't even close to getting himself out of the prison he'd created.

"How much money did you bet on Steve?" You asked casually as a devious plan came to mind.

"$1000." Natasha said. 

You glanced at her in surprise.

"What?" She shrugged. "Bucky acts like the overprotective mother hen but we all know Steve's worse. Of course his reaction time's going to be better."

You ducked your head to hide the grin forming on your lips and shook your head. "Double or nothing on Buck." You said.

Nat sighed. "There's a solid door covered in locks and planks of wood. No way Barnes beat's Rogers time." 

You shook your head and opened your messaging app. "Double or nothing." You insisted.

Natasha sighed. "Fine. But I don't want your money when I'm right. I want your car."

You didn't even flinch. "Deal." 

Nat nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Send the text."

You grinned deviously as your fingers flew across your screen. The message was simple. But effective.

"I need you."

A simple phrase that could have meant a lot of things. But only one came to mind in that moment.

Across the hall, you and Nat heard the ding of a cellphone going off and the powertools grind to a halt. Nat started the stopwatch.

Two seconds later, the entire floor shook as Bucky came barreling out of the apartment, crashing a Bucky sized hole right out through the door.

He slammed against the opposite wall as splinters of wood and broken metal locks rained down on you and Nat. Nat glanced at her watch and grumbled. "Two point three two seconds." She grumbled.

You smirked at her. "I take cash or credit." 

Bucky stalked towards you and swept you up in his arms as he carried you away from the grumbly spy and back into the apartment. He didn't even stop to say 'Hi' to the red-haired assassin that was about to so generously fund a new apartment door.

After all, you needed him.

Nothing else mattered. 

Hours later, Steve arrived back at the apartment, a lecture to end all others, scripted in his mind.

He paused just outside the door tracing a confused finger over the human shaped hole in his front door. He opened his mouth to call out to you and Bucky but a different kind of yelling caught his attention.

He tossed his stuff to the side of the broken door and stalked towards the bedroom.

Maybe you still needed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve didn't have to bust through a door and he still took four times as long to get to her. 
> 
> Guess we know who REALLY loves her.


End file.
